This invention relates to body armor such as ballistic vests and more particularly to improvements in body armor performance, longevity and maintenance.
Body armor or ballistic vests typically include a vest-like garment containing pockets to hold ballistic panels in place over critical areas of the body, i.e. chest, back and rib cage. In some instances, the panel pockets have openings for ballistic panel insertion or removal.
The ballistic panels take many forms. One form of well-known panel is made from a plurality of layers of various material covered by a moisture-resistant material sewn at its edge seams. These panels are constructed to resist penetration by projectiles of known weights traveling at or below known velocities. While such panels have worked well for so long as their integrity is retained, they embody several inherent problems which are capable of reducing their performance, and require expensive replacement.
One of these problems relates to moisture intrusion, leading both to performance degradation and maintenance expense. Where moisture intrudes into the panel structure, it causes unpleasant odor, unsanitary mildew and staining. The source of such moisture may typically be human perspiration of the wearer. Other sources such as ambient humidity, rain, immersion, uses of cleaning materials, etc. may also lead to such moisture intrusion and mildew. Such intrusion usually occurs at the sewn panel seams. Moisture can intrude through the sew or thread holes. Rough usage can elongate the holes increasing the potential for moisture intrusion. Rough usage may also cause seam pull-apart, allowing further moisture into the panel structure.
More importantly, wetting or moisturizing of the panel structure can significantly degrade its ballistic performance. Such armor is typically classified by the National Institute of Justice (NIJ) in xe2x80x9cthreat levelsxe2x80x9d, such as Threat Level IIA, II, III etc. with the higher number providing protection against a higher ballistic force or threat. While a new panel may test to one threat level, it may not provide sufficient protection to that threat level when wet or moisturized. Thus, a wearer may feel protected against a particular threat level when wearing a vest containing the panel, but moisture in the panel may have actually reduced the level of protection below the level expected.
These effects of moisture intrusion require professional correction by the manufacturer. Typically the vests are returned for refurbishment. Typically, the vest material and panel covers are removed and replaced, and the ballistic panels are inspected. Damaged ballistic materials are replaced. The covers are re-sewn, the panels inserted in the fresh vest and the vest is returned to the user. Since the ballistic panels are the most expensive component of the vests, such a vest reconditioning process is expensive and can cost up to a significant portion of the initial cost of the vest.
Accordingly, it has been one objective of the invention to provide an improved panel, with improved moisture resistance, and method of making same.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an improved ballistic panel offering more consistent threat level performance throughout its useful and extended service life.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide a ballistic panel which is reusable through one or more body armor reconditioning cycles.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide a ballistic panel which can be reused in a remanufactured or refurbished vest, while offering the same threat level performance as originally anticipated when the vest was new.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an improved ballistic panel which, in use, can reduce the cost of body armor to a wearer over an extended period.
To these ends, the invention includes a ballistic panel comprising ballistic-resistant components and an outer covering of a synthetic material wherein the edges are not sewn but joined or sealed integrally by any suitable process. One such process is sonic welding. This produces a strong, flexible, moisture impervious, fused seam. Preferably, the outer cover is moisture-proof, wear and abrasion resistant. The sealing process joins the cover edges in a sealed joint. More particularly, the welding process fuses the material together so there are no sew or thread holes, and no seam structure which can break down and leak.
As a result, the ballistic panel inside the sealed cover is never moisturized; neither water, perspiration or humidity can wet the ballistic components, even if immersed. The performance of the panel does not change. Nor can the panel interior mildew.
When the vest structure needs refurbishment, the manufacturer removes and cleans the intact, impervious panel cover. The vest is refurbished, the cleaned panels inserted and the vest returned with the original panels. New, expensive panels are not required and the vest and its maintenance cost less over the long run. Some additional cost might be added to the vest originally to compensate for periodic maintenance, but resulting in less total cost over its useful service life. Alternately, the vest price can be held low with very inexpensive maintenance charges compared to other vests where maintenance typically requires a costly new ballistic panel.
These and other objectives will become readily apparent from the following written description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and from the drawings in which: